


Weapons In The Form Of Words

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting was a strong point for Tim. But it wasn't his strongest skill. Tim's strongest skill and greatest weapon was his mind, because he understands what words can do, how knowledge can cripple empires and topple even the most powerful of rulers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons In The Form Of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Song: This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race  
> Artist: Fall Out Boy
> 
> Lyrics: I am an arms dealer  
> Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
> And I don't really care which side wins  
> As long as the room keeps singing  
> That's just the business I'm in
> 
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> I'm not a shoulder to cry on but I digress
> 
> I'm a leading man  
> And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
> I'm a leading man  
> And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate
> 
> I wrote the gospel on giving up  
> (You look pretty sinking)  
> But the real bombshells have already sunk  
> (Prima donnas of the gutter)  
> At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
> Crashing not like hips or cars  
> No, more like p-p-p-parties
> 
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race
> 
> Bandwagon's full, please, catch another
> 
> I'm a leading man  
> And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
> I'm a leading man  
> And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate
> 
> All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
> And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
> Sing until your lungs give out
> 
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> (Now you)  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> (Wear out the groove)  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> (Sing out loud)  
> This ain't a scene, it’s a god damn arms race  
> (Oh, oh)  
> This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race
> 
> I'm a leading man  
> And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
> I'm a leading man  
> And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

\- - -

I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And I don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in

\- - -

Tim was good at hand to hand combat.

In fact he was more than good, he was brilliant, graceful and above all he is deadly.

Tim could easily kill anyone that got in his way, his body knew the moves and exercises perfectly.

Once the things he knows are learnt and practiced they can never be forgotten, he pushes them aside though. Pushes them away from himself and fights using Bruce's training. He uses non lethal fighting and cripples instead of kills.

Fighting was a strong point for Tim. But it wasn't his strongest skill. Tim's strongest skill and greatest weapon was his mind, because he understands what words can do, how knowledge can cripple empires and topple even the most powerful of rulers.

Tim knew that he was even more deadly and feared than any of his brother or sisters or friends because of what knew. 

Where most people would just push aside the little things, small tells or fears, an annoying habit or silly fear, he stores it away. He watches how people interact and he observes reactions. He knows things that seem so small and insignificant that they do seem like nothing, like he's wasting his time. 

But he's not, soon others will see the power he can carry. How he can share those secrets and bring the weak and powerful to their knees. 

Words are deadly. 

Secrets corruptive. 

Talking dangerous. 

Passing comments turned to distrust and speculation could lead to a downfall of anyone and everyone. 

Knowledge is power. 

Words are weapons. 

Tim knows this and he's carful how he shares it, he is careful about what he says. He knows how much that can hurt and never heal. 

He knows the damage words can do. 

After all the damage can be seen in him, where others have hurt and scared and caused so, so much pain. 

But it can also be see in others, the damage he has done, how his words are hurtful and full of pain.

So when the radio plays in the background and he hears the lines of the song, 'I am an arms dealer. Fitting you with weapons in the form of words.' He smiles. It seems he's not the only one that knows the power of words.

\- - -

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the lines. "I am an arms dealer  
> Fitting you with weapons in the form of words."


End file.
